


One time attraction

by flavourless_fiction



Series: The Booty Call List [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Smut, bottom!Oikawa, injured!oikawa, mentions of Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being desperate to get laid, Oikawa selects his second last choice from the contacts on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One time attraction

It all hurt, his knee, his armpits, even his back hurt. All because of a pathetic injury. Oikawa Tooru was useless when it came to pain management, he’d let it get to the point that he was barely able to walk rather than recognize when he was pushing himself too far.

That was for the knee at least. The back and armpits, well they were because he couldn’t use crutches properly and was constantly hunched over. He was an idiot. A stubborn idiot who refused to take any directions from anyone on how to use them, because he was far too concerned about his pride than how much pain he was in. All the medication he was being forced to take wasn’t doing much either.

Sure it eliminated the pain, along with most of the feeling in his legs, making it difficult to stand on the other. He hated it to the point that he had been forced to swallow the pills at least three times by different people.

To avoid that happening again, Oikawa started locking himself in his room and skipping school. That made it easier to lie about it as well; he’d just flush a pill or two down the sink. It made it seem less obvious that he wasn’t taking them. The only one that really knew he was lying was his father and he just let him deal with the pain, claiming that he knew what he could deal with, so he wouldn’t tell his overly protective mother about it.

Being reclusive wasn’t doing wonders for him either, he spend most of his time watching old volleyball games, international ones in particular. It entertained him and at least filled the smallest portion of the hole that was left from not training all the time. The rest of that time was filled with him sleeping. He’d spent more time asleep in the last week than in the past two months. Although he had been in a tournament just weeks ago and he never got all that much sleep in that time.

At least he had a phone to send the occasional booty call to whomever he thought was desperate enough, even if no one showed up. He’d messaged a lot of people and the one person that did show up found him crying on the ground because of the amount of pain he was in.

That was the second time he’d been forced to swallow the damn pills.

It was also the first time he’d attempted to walk without the crutches, and his knee collapse under the weight that he put on it. He had looked pretty pathetic at the time and hadn’t messaged the girl since because he had been so embarrassed.

Today alone he’d tried six different people, all of who claimed they were busy. He didn’t believe them but at this point he’d stopped caring as to whether they were lying or not. He wasn’t going to give up until someone showed up, unless the last person in his contacts left was Iwaizumi, then he wasn’t going near that.

Not out of a lack of attraction but because he would end up caving under pressure and just taking the pills. He was really intimidating at times.

“Gross.” He muttered as his finger hovered over Kageyama’s name, for a moment actually considering messaging him.

Then actually proceeding to message him, which he almost instantly regretted. He hadn’t even actually decided yes he would message him and then he’d hit send.

That was painful enough to make him want to take the pills. At least some pain would be dulled. He doubted that the headache that he’d give himself just thinking about this.

 

Kageyama Tobio was his natural enemy, mostly because he was a setter on an opposing team. The whole genius thing he could look past so long as he stayed better than him. Which he couldn’t do whilst he was injured.

He groaned softly as he felt his phone buzz on his stomach, wishing that he hadn’t sent the stupid message.

_Tobio-chan_ _┬─┬ノ(º _ º_ _ノ)_

_Is that supposed to be a booty call?_

He really hadn’t expected a reply like that, it wasn’t as though he’d explicitly offered sex, and he’d simply asked him to come over. Although it he did have a reputation and that second person that had forced him to swallow the pills that had been another Karasuno team member, which meant that Kageyama had possibly heard about that incident. Only another dent to his pride, so many dents in such a short amount of time. If there were a metal suit labeled Oikawa Tooru’s pride, it would be completely useless, completely and utterly useless.

He couldn’t not reply though, besides Sugawara would have had the evidence, it only happened three days ago. He was so stupid.

_Do you want me to lie or are you coming over?_

That was a simple enough, not to mention it made it into a game. If Kageyama were even slightly tempted to come over, then he’d want to come, just so that he wasn’t lied to. Oikawa saw perfect logic in that.

Maybe even good enough to get him laid for what would be the first time in a long time. He was pitifully desperate. Maybe it was because Kageyama just seemed to be kind of easy to him, that he had messaged him. Oikawa didn’t consider him to be a whore but because he knew how to push the wrong buttons maybe he’d know how to push the right ones.

The phone buzzing for the second time made him smile, picking the phone up only to realize that it was ringing this time. “Hello?”

There was silence on the other end for a moment or two, followed by a deep sigh. “Suga says if I go to you, I’ll have to stick my hand down your throat as though I was giving medication to a dog… Is that true?” He never thought that such a phrase could be put so bluntly and if that was a direct quote, especially from Sugawara. He just couldn’t picture it coming from his mouth.

Oikawa let out a deep sigh, one that was similar to Kageyama’s initial one. “If you listen to me take it then will you come over?” He whispered into the phone, as though there were other people in the room. Of course there wasn’t, hell no one was even home on account on it was early Friday afternoon. Classes were over. He knew that for sure.

It was now Kageyama’s turn to sigh again, except he didn’t, a tapping sound heard in the background. Did he have him on loudspeaker? It was awfully quiet considering at this time the Karasuno team would be about to start practice. “Do it then.” He heard, internally panicking over the idea that eleven other people could be listening in on this conversation.

He nodded to himself as he regained some of his composure, taking the bottle of pills off of the desk. He tapped two into his hand, his face expressionless as each one fell into his mouth followed by a loud gulping sound. He should have gotten water first. “The door is unlocked, come over now that I’ve taken the most useless medication in the world.”

He knew it wasn’t useless but his hatred for it made him say so. “I’ll be an hour or something, I’ve got to do some stuff at school first.” It was such a casual tone that he doubted whether or not to believe is he was coming over. His trust levels pretty low at that moment.

* * *

It took approximately forty-three minutes for the medication to kick in. The fact that it had been over an hour since he’d taken the medication, there was very little feeling left in his legs, he was practically swinging on the crutches rather than using them to assist him with walking.

That was probably the most amusing part of taking the medication, the fact that whilst he was attempting to walk around with the crutches he wouldn’t be able to feel the bottom of his foot. Similar to pins and needles, so he couldn’t tell if he was on the ball of his foot or on his big toe. It was fun until the moments were he’d fall over. At least it wasn’t as hard to get up considering he was no longer in excruciating pain, it was just a pain in the ass.

One hour and twenty-five minutes, that was how long it took Kageyama Tobio to arrive at his house. Which meant they’d have to be quick or he’d start to feel drowsy again, that normally took and hour or two once the medication started working.

He listened to the doorbell ring twice, getting up from the couch and slowly swinging himself towards the front door. “It should be open.” He called out, listening to Kageyama turn the handle a couple of tines, obviously failing to open the door. Oikawa turned the lock, having the door hit his forehead.

“You said it was open.” Kageyama sighed, slipping through the door, shutting it behind him as he cracked a small smile because of Oikawa’s pain. Sick bastard, Oikawa wouldn’t do that. Actually he would, without a doubt because other people’s pain was kind of funny if it was something silly like running into a glass door.

“Whatever, let me just get my phone and we’ll go to my room.” He hopped around, going over to the couch and picking up his phone, resting his good knee on the couch as he bent down.

He didn’t think this through. In the end he was stuck, trying to figure out how to get back up without resting his other knee on the couch. Shifting his body weight even whilst his pain was completely dulled, he wasn’t going to be able to support himself for even a few seconds. “Do you want help?”

“No!” He snapped, resting on his left hand on the couch, falling onto it and then proceeding to fall onto his ass on the couch, actually managing to push himself up, putting the crutches under his arms. “See, I’m fine, I didn’t need your help.” He muttered bitterly, heading towards his bedroom, listening to Kageyama’s footsteps behind him.

“Suga told me what happened the other day, was it as bad as he made it out to be?” Oikawa was curious as to how into detail the other had went, other than slipping the fact that he had booty called him. If it was about what happened following the medication being taken, well he wasn’t going to talk about it, too many dents in his pride.

“It doesn’t matter, he told you enough.” Oikawa laid down onto his bed, pushing the crutches away from him, not caring about what happened later. He could probably roll, or drag himself along the ground, that would be more fun than sleeping for another twelve hours. “Come here.” He whispered, moving over so that there was room for the both of them.

The bed dipped slightly with both on the bed, Oikawa putting his arm around Kageyama. “Do you want to talk or just you know…”

He laughed softly, kissing the top of Kageyama’s head, amused by the shyness as though he hadn’t come over to hook up. If he didn’t look so damn innocent, he probably would have kicked him out and called someone else by now. “That’s not how this works, we don’t talk and drink, you’re here for a specific reason, it’s not like it’s a date.”

He watched Kageyama open his mouth to make a retort, shutting it seconds later, wearing what Oikawa could only assume was a confused frown. It was distracting and kind of a turn off. “Stop that, we’re running on a clock, if I fall asleep you’re going to be the asshole between us.”

“You’re not narcoleptic.”

“No but the shitty pills make everything really dull and I get sleepy about an hour or two after they kick in. I will fall asleep if you don’t do something.” He pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. The other clicked as to what he wanted quickly, opening his mouth without any hints that, that was what Oikawa wanted.

It was desperate, Oikawa’s free hand on the back of the other’s neck, pulling him closer as their teeth occasionally would collide, something that was annoying but didn’t make it worse. There wasn’t quite a battle for dominance, Oikawa, being more experienced was able to take the lead naturally.

His tongue moving along Kageyama’s trying to coax him to come closer. There was slight whistling coming from one of their noses. Making Oikawa break away, his face red from breathlessness and his desire to laugh. “That was you!” Kageyama chuckled, the both of them looking more than a little embarrassed, neither of them knowing who actually did that. “My nose is fine!” He insisted, covering his mouth and nose. If it was him that would probably go to the top of the list of things that he had done that were embarrassing in the past week. Not of all time though, that was when he served the ball into the net against Karasuno. “It had to be you.”

“No it wasn’t!”

They could insist all they wanted either way, Oikawa really didn’t care that much. He was sexually frustrated and desperate, he could argue about a nose whistling when all of this was over. He peppered tiny kisses along Kageyama’s neck and jawline, stopping at his collarbone. The softness was gone as he kissed and sucked it, being careful not to bite in case he did it too hard for the other’s liking.

If and when it left a mark, he could guarantee two things, it would be just in sight that he couldn’t wear a V-neck as it would be visible and that it would be small enough that those would notice it would have to be pretty close to him.

Kageyama moaned softly, slowly pressing himself against Oikawa even more than he had been previously. His hips rolling gently against his, the friction while being dull was pleasurable enough to make Oikawa roll back against his, the two of the soon moaning as the pressed against each other. Oikawa’s lips still attached to his collarbone. “Stop.” Kageyama whispered, gripping the brunet’s hair gently, pushing his head back only to view a pouting Oikawa.

“What is it?” He grumbled, trying to push his hand off of the top of his head.

There was silence for a few seconds, Kageyama looking as though he was thinking pretty hard about whatever it was that had made him make them stop. It was kind of peaceful even if they were both still grinding up against each other, even the moans were gone as the two of them waited for a response.

“Can you actually get undressed?” He finally asked, Oikawa looking more confused than ever. Of course he could get undressed, he had an injury, he wasn’t unable to move his limbs.

Oikawa nodded slowly, pushing Kageyama away from him for a moment, pulling his shirt off and tossing it away from them. “How many people do you know that have a knee injury and are unable to get dressed?” He chuckled, pulling him back into a kiss.

It was a lot less desperate this time. The both of them keeping the pace just that little bit slower this time, Kageyama’s hand sliding up his chest gently, the sensation almost ticklish. Oikawa didn’t have to lead this time, Kageyama seemed to be more than content controlling the pace, the sheer laziness on Oikawa’s behalf had to be impressive.

At times he made sure he was in control of everything but now he just took what he could from Kageyama, taking advantage of an excellent situation. If the other wanted to proceed at a slow pace then there was no need for him to do the work and given how sensitive Kageyama could be, Oikawa didn’t have the balls to push him at this current point in time.

It wasn’t until he felt both of his arms pulled above his head that he realized the other wasn’t going slow at all, he was just attempting to distract him for a short period of time, either to catch him off guard or just have full control over him. Oikawa groaned softly, opening his eyes to look up at his wrists that were being held within one hand. “How big are your hands?” He whispered, turning his head to the side to break the kiss.

“Are you serious?” Kageyama snapped, forcing Oikawa onto his back and sitting on his stomach. “That is one of the least sexy things you could have said.” Oikawa couldn’t even think about what his expression would be, he assumed it was a dumbfounded one but the smile on Kageyama’s face didn’t give him any hints.

He had to nod slowly, not trusting what would come out of his mouth next considering it seemed like he’d just say what he was thinking and he didn’t exactly feel like letting anyone into his head at this point. He was horny, most of his body felt numb and anything he seemed to say was completely destroying the mood. Maybe being delirious was a side effect and was a decent excuse for him to not take pain medication anymore.

At least he could moan softly as Kageyama began moving against him again. He kept the leg of his good knee bent, allowing Kageyama to lean back against it if he so pleased. He sat up as Kageyama urged him closer, calling him with his index finger on his free hand. The younger setter attaching his lips to Oikawa’s neck, biting and sucking at a small patch of skin.

At least he was now able to use his hands again, one arm going around Kageyama’s back adjusting how he was sitting on top of him so that it was just that little bit more comfortable for the both of them. The other went to Kageyama’s crotch, teasingly palming him through his pants.

He blushed listening to Kageyama moaning against his neck, rutting against his hand desperately. “Take your fucking shirt off.” Oikawa hissed into the other’s ear.

He watched as Kageyama wiped the saliva off of his neck before shrugging his jacket off, pushing it onto the floor, his shirt following seconds later. Leaving Oikawa with a more than delighted smile plastered to his face. “Are you insecure if you’re the only one shirtless?”

“That wasn’t very sexy.” Oikawa chuckled, giving him a soft peck as he continued to palm his cock through his pants. If Kageyama was going to tease him for saying stupid things then he would do it in return, because if not he would feel more insecure than a skinny guy at the gym.

Kageyama grimaced, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and pulling it away from his cock. “You can’t talk when you say stupid things like, how big are your hands?” He teased, pinning the hand behind Oikawa’s back. “If I was giving you a hand job when you said that, I would have left.”

The whine that came out of his mouth was like that of a child. The king was no longer a benevolent dictator but he was still cruel. Even the idea of just being left alone after someone had started. Hypothetically he knew he’d be fine if they stopped and still stayed with him, no matter the person, leaving was just mean.

He couldn’t allow Kageyama to leave at this point. No more stupid words, between the two of them. Yeah that would be ideal. He didn’t exactly know if it was possible or not. He attention was grabbed again as Kageyama tapped his leg that was bent. “Put it down, I’m getting off.” He mumbled, practically forcing Oikawa to push his leg down.

“Are you going?” He asked, his face wearing a look of devastation, arms going around Kageyama’s waist childishly. He was great at keeping the mood, honestly, no one could do a better job. Aside from every single person in existence that had ever been interested in sex.

“I’m considering it now, idiot.” Kageyama grumbled, peeling Oikawa’s arms off with great difficulty. “Just trust me for twenty seconds.”

Reluctantly he released him, frowning as he watched Kageyama get off of him. The other walking to the doorway and slamming the door shut, causing Oikawa to jump slightly. Of course, something like that actually made sense, given that there was a slim chance that one of his parents could show up and well, he didn’t think he could handle them catching him with anyone.

He laid back as Kageyama sat by his feet, Oikawa feeling the remaining clothing he wore being removed. “Why are you wearing the brace? You’ve been injured for two weeks, you only need to wear them for a few days.”

Oikawa grimaced; he wasn’t wearing it by choice. “It still is swelling a lot even though I rest it and try to keep it elevated.” He mumbled, glancing down at the black brace, different to the one he would wear for volleyball. He watched the other shrug, the brace remaining unlike everything else.

He shifted his hips slightly as the first leg went over Kageyama’s shoulder. “Don’t talk, then I’ll stay.” He warned, grasping Oikawa’s cock, slowly stroking it. He wore a look of boredom, not as though he didn’t want to do it, but as though he didn’t exactly care about it. Just another meaningless step into getting into someone’s pants.

Oikawa watched as the second leg went over the other’s shoulder, his head dipping to lick the base side of his cock, a shiver running up Oikawa’s body. He wouldn’t speak, couldn’t speak or else get dropped like that. That would be a disaster that he really didn’t want to live with.

The sounds that escaped Kageyama as he started to suck were at the least to say unexpected, seemingly pleasured by doing this for Oikawa. He hadn’t asked for this but was more than willing to comply, especially if the two of them were going to enjoy it.

Oikawa moaned softly as he let his head roll to the side, keeping his eye on Kageyama whilst not having to strain his neck in the process. Within a minute Kageyama had generated enough saliva to create a slurping sound as his head bobbed up and down, it coming off as erotic, especially when he came up, his cheeks hallowed as he sucked slowly.

There was a smug smile on the teen’s face as he came up, still stroking him slowly. Not twenty minutes ago Oikawa thought Kageyama was really innocent and potentially not that into getting intimate. Twenty minutes ago, Oikawa wasn’t even sure if he wanted something to happen between them aside from the lazy making out. He was glad that Kageyama was the one to make the move a second time this afternoon, it meant there was no guilt about worrying if he was pushing him too far.

“Do you have lube and condoms in here somewhere?” He asked voice raspy. Just how far back into his throat did he take him, perhaps a little too far? Oikawa wasn’t totally sure considering he had zoned out completely for a moment there, his eyes having fluttered shut due to the pleasure.

“Yeah.” He murmured, twisting his body to reach pathetically at the bottom drawer on his bedside table. It took a moment but he managed to get it open, tossing the bottle to Kageyama, followed by a condom. “Wait a second, I’m not letting you fuck me.” He said flatly, staring Kageyama down.

“Do you think you’re capable of doing it when you can’t put any weight on your right leg without crying?” Kageyama snapped, putting the bottle on the floor without taking any of the gel from it. Oh boy did he have a point, he doubted at this point he’d even be able to do much if the other was riding him. At least he wouldn’t feel guilty if Kageyama was the one that topped.

He pursed his lips, annoyed for not thinking this through and with Sugawara for telling Kageyama about that, he would have preferred that being kept a secret. “Okay, I’m fine with it, so long as you stay with me after, until I fall asleep.” It was a reasonable deal in Oikawa’s mind, if he was going to be the one that was on his back then Kageyama should indulge in his desire to cuddle after.

The bottle being picked up again was enough of a yes for Oikawa’s liking, his legs being adjusted by Kageyama again so that the backs of his knees were currently at his shoulders. “Just tell me when you think you’re stretched enough.” He mumbled, squeezing a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

Oikawa squirmed slightly as the first finger was pushed in. Although it wasn’t painful, it did feel slightly uncomfortable due to the feeling being unfamiliar.

He exhaled loudly, trying to relax into it as he felt Kageyama’s finger curl inside him. That didn’t make it any easier to relax. “Be slightly more gentle.” He whispered.

Kageyama nodded, slowly pressing in a second finger, moving them in and out at a gentle pace, and making the occasional scissoring motions. It was better now, adjusting to the motions.

The third entering was a stretch, Oikawa feeling the pressure of it rather than any pain, now glad that he had taken the medication, it had eliminated pain just like how anesthesia worked, blocking the pain receptors but not preventing him from actually feeling anything. Even though the sensation was slightly dulled.

“Enough.” He groaned, chewing on his bottom lip.

Gasping as the fingers were withdrawn, Oikawa took note of the guilty look on Kageyama’s face. Oikawa’s eyes were closed as he felt the other push in, his mouth hanging open as a soft moan passed his lips. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… you can move if you want.” He moaned, Kageyama reacting immediately and thrusting into him slowly, sliding most of the way out before pushing in again.

It didn’t take long for him to find a pattern at a decent pace, leaning over Oikawa, forcing him into a kiss. The two moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues twined, their bodies rocking together. “Harder.” Oikawa moaned between kisses. The reaction instantaneous, the teen not only going harder continuing in the same rhythm that had already been set for them.

It didn’t last much longer though, Oikawa soon coming undone, his head rolling to the side again as the desperate moans escaped him. “Relax!” Kageyama panted, kissing along Oikawa’s jaw.

That was all that he needed to reach his peak, cum leaking onto his stomach, some of it pooling in his bellybutton. Kageyama followed not a minute later, his body shuddering for a moment before pulling out, muttering to himself about being thankful about wearing a condom. Oikawa merely had to assume what he was saying.

“I’ll clean you up.” Kageyama panted, moving the other’s legs off of his shoulders tiredly. Getting up and slowly putting on his pants before exiting the room.

Oikawa laid on the bed pathetically, surprised by his own flexibility during intercourse, his hamstrings hadn’t strained at all through out, as far as he knew at least.

He remained silent as he listened to Kageyama wander around the house, coming back with a box of tissues. “Are you okay?” He asked, sitting beside his and wiping away the cum, placing the dirty tissues on the bedside table.

He nodded, sitting up and looking down at his chest. Clearly this wasn’t Kageyama’s first time cleaning someone up considering how good of a job he did. “Yeah, it wasn’t awful.” He teased, rubbing his face with a yawn. He was tired now, the drowsiness from the medication kicking in as well as a decent amount of energy spent in a short amount of time.

He felt his sweatpants pushed into his hands, putting them on with some difficulty. “Ask for help if you need it.” Kageyama chuckled, moving onto the bed just that little bit more.

“I’m fine, I got it in the end.” He muttered, pulling his bed sheets over his body, holding his arms out for Kageyama to lie beside him.

He followed the silent command without a problem, cuddling into him. “Are you going to stay?” He whispered, his eyes already shut, as he was both trying to stay awake and fall asleep in a comfortable position.

“We made a deal but I’m not coming over again just because you sent me a message.”

 

 

 


End file.
